


need you now

by WhereverMyWay (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Profanity, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WhereverMyWay
Summary: Your boyfriend, Seo Changbin, was overworked and exhausted. He comes back home early one night to surprise you with an idea that the guys in the studio had given him, and you weren't complaining.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 24





	need you now

**Author's Note:**

> **recommended listening:** [lost in japan (remix) - shawn mendes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiTCDijrze8)
> 
> **disclaimer:** any reference to persons in this work of fiction are purely coincidental. the characters referenced from Stray Kids are interpretations loosely based on their personalities in the group and do not represent the real people behind the personas. if this, or any of the content included in the warnings above make you uncomfortable, please stop reading now.

It was a long fucking day by the time that Changbin came home. You knew he was having a hard time in the studio with the other guys, under immense pressure from the label to get their new album recorded and released. It was the same thing every day this week: Changbin would come home at about three in the morning, beyond exhausted, take a quick, haphazard shower, then flop down in bed, only to get up a few hours later at around eight.

It wasn’t healthy.

So, when he came home earlier than anticipated, at about 23:30 tonight, it threw you for a loop. “Hey,” you said, as normally as possible. “Everything okay?”

“No,” Changbin said, beelining straight for you on the couch. He pushed you down, passionately kissing you, aggressively pushing you into the cushion. “I told the guys,” he spoke between gasps and kisses, “I needed to run home for something, that I forgot something.”

“What did you forget?” You pressed back, letting your fingers get tangled in Changbin’s hair as you rolled your tongue around his mouth. He untied your sweatpants, pulling them and your panties down to your ankles.

“Don’t have time,” he groans against your lips, “I just need you. Now.” He continued to aggressively kiss you, undoing his pants just enough to only allow his cock to slip out. He broke away from the kiss long enough to make sure he was lining himself up against you.

You felt the tip of his cock right up against your entrance, and you stared him down. The two of you exchanged a momentary glance before he pushed himself deep inside of you. The motion made your toes curl, and you reached up into his hair, pulling his head down to yours so you could continue kissing him.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, “I haven’t been home. I promise, ah, it’ll be worth it all in the end, ah, baby,” he groans, rubbing his thumb on your face as he pumps in and out of you.”

“Stop apologizing,” you moan against his lips, “I knew this would happen, it’s okay. I still love you, baby.” You feel Changbin smile, thrusting into you a bit faster and harder.

“I love you too, ah, fuck,” he nuzzles his head next to your cheek, panting, “fuck, I love you so much, baby. I’m not gonna last much longer, ah…”

You know he’s about to apologize again, so you grab his face and pull him in for a kiss. He starts to lose his rhythm, pushing his hips into you erratically. “Fuck,” he groans, “I’m gonna come inside you, baby, is that okay?”

You hastily nod your head, grabbing Changbin’s face and pulling it back into your reach to kiss him. He moans and cries out, pushing into you one last time before he bottoms out and collapses on top you.

The two of you sit like that for only a couple of minutes, before Changbin pulls out of you. You’re fully expecting him to kiss you and leave, but he takes two of his fingers, spins them inside of you, and presents his fingers, covered in your fluids and his cum, to your lips.

“The guys and I were talking about this, and I had to try it,” he nervously laughs, “I couldn’t get the idea of asking you to eat my cum from inside of you out of my head.”

You stare at each other for a minute, looking at his index and middle fingers. A look of doubt and regret washes over Changbin’s face. He’s about to move his fingers away from your face, but you grab them and gently lick all of the fluids off of them as Changbin stares in shock.

“That’s it?” You question, smiling at him.

“Uh,” he sputters, “yeah, I guess that’s it?”

“That was nothing,” you say with a proud grin, “you can do that again whenever you want, baby, I promise.”

Changbin smiles, bending down to kiss your lips. “Okay, baby, how about when I get home later? I’ll make sure I reciprocate, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/WhereverMyYuki)||[cc](https://curiouscat.qa/wherevermyway)


End file.
